No-Show
by anime-fan72
Summary: Lucy got stood up by Bora on date night. She is saved from the humiliation of her date being a no-show when Erik sits down across from her. (Colu requested by Eien ni Touko. Same prompt as Stood Up. Rated T for paranoia.)


**This is a request from Tumblr by Eien ni Touko. Bora is the slaver from the first episode (in case anyone *cough*me*cough* forgot).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy frowned as she checked her phone for what felt like the hundredth time. Bora had promised that he would make it this time, that he would make up for all the fights and cruel things he would say. And yet, he still had not arrived and had not answered her calls or her texts. Maybe this was the sign that she should put her big girl panties on and break up with the model. He obviously did not want her in his life, so why should she stay?

She slid her phone into her purse and prepared herself for the embarrassment of leaving the restaurant alone. Everyone there would know she had been stood up, and that hurt her ego. She mentally chided herself for not seeing the signs before. She was a psychologist; she should have known from the beginning their relationship would not work. Her personality just did not meld with Bora's.

The chair across from her scraped against the floor and a body plopped down in it. Lucy looked up in surprise to see a very attractive guy sitting across from her. He gave her a small smirk before explaining loudly, "Sorry I'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now." He then whispered to her, "I'm Erik. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a fucking dick."

Lucy had to laugh at that point. "Actually," she whispered back, "he's really not." A blush rose to her cheeks, but she fought it off. After all, it was true.

Erik burst out laughing, but quickly reigned it in. "Oh, you're good. Pretty and vicious. What else you hiding, blondie?"

"Plenty. But don't call me blondie, my name is Lucy." The only person who got away with calling her blondie was Laxus, and even he would get Lucy-Kicked for it sometimes. She looked over her unexpected date again and noted something that should have been obvious. "You only have one eye…"

Immediately, she knew she had said the wrong thing. From the way his shoulders tensed to the blank mask on his face, Lucy knew she had hit a sore spot. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry, that was insensitive of me, it's not like only having one eye makes you unattractive, actually the scar kind of adds to your whole 'dangerous' image and-"

And she cut herself off right there. She was rambling, something she only did when she was nervous, but it seemed that she had said something right because Erik was chuckling at her. "Chill, blondie. It's fine."

The subject was dropped and the two spent their meal discussing lighter topics such as work, he was a toxicologist, and friends, turns out they both knew Kinana and Natsu and Cobra regularly sparred with Erza for fun. It was one of the best dates Lucy had ever been on, if not the best. Erik was fun to talk to, sarcastic and funny but he could be smart and serious when the mood struck him. He was simply fascinating and interested in her, unlike Bora who had been so in love with himself. Lucy deduced that the only reason she really stuck with Bora was because she liked analyzing his personality. Now, though, Erik was so much harder to piece together, but he seemed worth the effort.

They split the check, as they were both too stubborn to let the other pay for the meal, and left the restaurant near closing time. Lucy felt slightly disappointed that the non-planned date was over, but was interrupted from her slightly depressed musing by Erik clearing his throat. She turned to him, surprised and curious to see that he looked nervous.

"So, can I have your number?" he asked. Lucy smiled softly at him as she realized he feared her rejection.

"Definitely. Call me whenever you're free and we can set up a date and time for our next date, okay?" After typing her number into his phone, she gave Erik another smile and a kiss on the cheek. She was walking away when she turned back around to find him frozen to his spot. "Oh, and thanks for saving me back there!"

He snapped out of his daze and smirked after her. "No problem, blondie!"


End file.
